The invention relates to a system (such as a pool system) controlled in part by a motor (such as a motor-powered pump controlling the pool system).
Pool systems (e.g., swimming pools, hot tubs, spas, whirlpools, jetted tubs, clothes washing machines, and similar apparatuses) typically have auxiliary loads connected to the system that perform different tasks. These task range from heating the fluid within the pool system to sanitizing the fluid within the pool system. These auxiliary loads often require a minimum flow rate of the fluid flowing though them. If the minimum flow rate is not met and the auxiliary load is still operating, then the auxiliary load will not function properly or can be damaged. Therefore, many pump systems for pool systems continually pump the fluid at a rate high enough to meet the minimum flow rate of the auxiliary load connected to the pool system or have sensors within each auxiliary load of the pool system to deactivate the auxiliary load if the minimum flow rate is not met.